Remembering Hearts
by Crazybe
Summary: A two part oneshot. Dean/Haley.
1. Chapter 1

**_Remembering Hearts_**

_His hands stroked over her back as he held her to him. Her head tilted to the side to give him more access and he eagerly took it, kissing and suckling on the exposed flesh of her neck. A loud gasp escaped from her lips as his hands explore the suppleness of her body. He lifted her from the ground and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved towards the big double bed behind them, laying her down and covering her body with his. His hands got to work on removing the clothing that separated their bodies, his mouth not leaving hers for too long. Their bodies became one soon after and a realisation hit her as she lay back exhausted against the pillows. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat, her heart overflowed in that moment._

'_I love you' she revealed_

___########_

___Haley looked at the front page again before folding the newspaper in half and placing it atop her stack of papers to be graded then turned her attention back to the class in front of her._

_"__Just five more minutes till the bell rings, so check your answers and make sure you answered everything" Haley encouraged. The pupils in front of her busied themselves with their papers and when the bell rang they all hurried out of the classroom. Haley gathered her own belongings before exiting the room as well. She was relieved that it was Friday; the past week was just too long for her. Haley was placing her bag and papers in her car when she heard someone call her name_

_"__Hales!" she heard and turned around to see Lucas coming her way_

_"__Oh hi Luke" She greeted her old friend_

_"__Hi, you up for some coffee?" Lucas asked _

_"__Sure, at your mom's?" _

_"__Yeah, I'll meet you there" Lucas answered as he moved to his own car. Haley closed the passenger door and walked to the driver side got in and drove to Karen's Cafe. _

___Haley stood at the counter of the small coffee shop she knew so well, waiting for her order. There were people sitting all around her and others waited for their orders as well. The little Cafe was quite busy she thought but seeing as it was Friday not so strange. The bell of the door constantly chimed as the door opened and closed signalling more patrons and after a while Haley didn't turn to see who entered anymore. Lucas hasn't shown up yet but he will find her when he does. Her order was called and she stepped forward to take it from the young girl behind the counter. She scanned the room for an open table and rushed to it when she found one. Haley sat and paged trough the newspaper she brought with her while she waited for Lucas. The Cafe slowly but surely started to empty and there was still no sign of Lucas. Haley took her phone from her bag, dialling his number. After a few short rings it was answered_

_"__Scott where are you?" Haley asked annoyed _

_"__I am so sorry Hales but I got held up here at school. But I am on my way okay, please wait" Lucas apologised sincerely. _

_"__Okay I'll wait, but you better move your . . ." she started_

_"__Thanks see you" Lucas interrupted. Haley went back to her paper while sipping from the cup in front of her. Her eye caught a small headline on the bottom of the page 'Another Mysterious Death'. Her eyes flew over the article and a small smile tugged on her lips. Guess this would be his kind of thing she thought getting up to refill her cup. The door bell chimed again and when she turned around she froze on the spot. Her brown eyes collided with his green ones. She felt her heart beat slow down before beating uncontrollably. Every breath she took felt like the last one. He stepped closer making Haley take a step back. He gave a slight nod understanding her action_

_"__Hi" the words finally left his mouth, his voice still the same tone as she remembered_

_"__Hi" was all she could muster to say herself_

_"__It's been awhile" he continued_

_"__Yeah" she breathed out looking down to the cup in her hand_

_"__How've you been?" he asked again. Haley swallowed before looking up at him again_

_"__Good, You?"_

_"__Okay"_

_"__Good" the words rushed out. The atmosphere was getting thick with anticipation. She didn't think he would really show when she read the article, it was just a thought that crossed her mind for a second and yet here he is. Haley gave him a skew smile before moving towards her table_

_"__I guess I'll see you around" she managed to say_

_"__I hope so" he answered. Haley moved away from him and was glad when she could finally sit, not sure how long her legs could still hold her._

_Haley woke up to find the space next to her empty. Sitting up she scanned through the room but it was empty as well. She threw her legs of the bed and walked to the small sitting area. He was standing at the table placing his clothes into his duffle bag._

"_Dean?" she asked carefully. He looked at her but didn't answer_

"_Are you leaving?" she asked not believing the sight in front of her_

"_I'm sorry, I have to go" was all he said as he placed another item into the bag_

"_Is this about what I said last night because if it is . . .?" she started_

"_Haley . . . my job . . . it's dangerous and complicated. I don't want you to get hurt"_

"_I know but please . . ." she tried. Dean shook his head as he zipped the bag and slowly moved towards her. He lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head before closing the gap between them_

"_I'm sorry, take care of yourself Hales" He whispered kissing her temple. Haley didn't move but heard the door open and close behind her and she knew he was gone._

Haley watched as Dean left the Cafe, stop at his black Impala and hand a cup to someone leaning against the hood. She recognised the car but the man leaning against it was someone she didn't know. Maybe a friend she thought. They stood there across the street drinking their coffee and were clearly in deep conversation. Haley couldn't keep her eyes from his familiar frame. Nothing about him changed that much from what she could tell, he looked a bit older but what do you expect after two years___. Lucas who arrived in the meantime sat down across from her. Haley looked at him and smiled faintly at him_

_"__Finally" she joked_

_"__Ha-ha" Lucas mocked back_

_"__So how was your week?" He asked after taking few sips from his cup. Haley turned her attention to Lucas_

_"__Busy, this was the longest week of my life" she exaggerated and Lucas nodded in understanding_

_"__It's always like this around finals. Everyone's on edge, especially the kids. Just two more weeks and it will be over" Lucas explained. Haley nodded and let her eyes gaze out the window again but the black car and its passengers were gone. Haley felt the disappointment wash trough her but also knew that it probably was for the best. She and Lucas talked for a while longer before both went their own way. _

___##############_

___Sam dropped his bag next to the bed before falling onto the bed with a heavy sigh. Dean followed him into the room and only shook his head at his brothers' antics. _

_"__I am so tired and my whole body is aching" Sam announced from his laying position_

_"__Yeah well, we still have a job to do so get over it" Dean announced _

_"__What's with you? You've been grumpy since the coffee stop" Sam asked frowning at Dean's mood_

_"__Nothing okay, I'm gonna take a shower" came Dean's short answer before he disappeared into the bathroom. Sam knew not to push so he let it go but made a point to ask when Dean calmed down. Dean stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. Some days it felt like a stranger staring back at him. _

'_I love you' she revealed_

_He felt the tightness around his heart. He loved her to but could never say it. She deserves better than him. She deserves someone who could take care of her, give her all she wanted a real live, a family. He would never be able to give her that. He felt her heart beat in his side and her breathing ease revealing she fell asleep. How could she love him, someone with nothing to offer? Dean looked down at her sleeping form in his arms and gently moved a strand of hair from her face. She was everything he could ever want in a girl. She was smart and beautiful; she could put him in his place and keep him on his toes. She definitely deserves more and better. He could never expect her to understand and except what he does for a living. Who's a demon hunter by profession anyway, she'll just think he's insane; he would rather leave and have her hate him than to put this burden on her. Or have her look at him like he's crazy. Leaving's his only option._

___Dean opened the faucet and waited for the hot water before stepping under the stream of water. He rested his head against the cold tiles in front of him. When he saw the article his first thought was the hunt it wasn't till later that he remembered Haley lived close by. He wasn't sure if she would still be in town. For all he knew she was married and lived somewhere else but deep inside he wished he could see her again. And when he stopped at the cafe for coffee he didn't expect to see her there but he was glad she was. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her brown eyes, her mouth, and her voice. _

_"__Dean come on; don't take all the hot water" Sam's voice and banging on the door brought him out of thought_

_"__Yeah, yeah, Keep your pants on" Dean shouted annoyed. He quickly finished up and stepped out of the bathroom. Sam brushed past him into the steam filled room and Dean sat down on the bed taking the remote form the bedside table. He flicked through the channels but couldn't find anything to watch so he started the research on the hunt at hand._

___#######_

___Haley closed the door behind her with her foot and dropped the stuff in her hands on the dining room table. Rushing up the stairs and into her bedroom she opened a few drawers and rummaged through them until she found the item she was looking for. She lifted the black shirt from the drawer and pressed it to her chest. So many nights she fell asleep with it in her arms, it doesn't smell like him anymore but just the knowledge that it's his made it easier. She hasn't taken it out in such a long time but after seeing him today that's all she wanted to do. Be close to him and this is as close as it will get. Haley sat down on her bed and scoffed as she looked down at the item in her hand_

_"__This is so stupid" she said with a slight laugh. "I am so stupid, he's here for a job not me" Haley folded the shirt and placed it back in the drawer. She laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling._

_She sat on the pier her feet gliding through the water. She loved the feeling of the water against her skin as she moved her legs back and forth. It was a hot summers day and they all decided to come to the river for a swim. Lucas and Brooke got out hours ago and were now sprawled out on the towels not able to keep their hands of each other. Peyton and Jake left on a walk a while ago leaving Haley and Dean alone on the pier. Dean sat down beside her and studied her_

"_What?" she asked laughing_

"_Nothing, just looking" he answered vaguely_

"_At?" she pushed _

"_You" he revealed. Haley turned her head to look at him and saw something unfamiliar in his eyes. She reached out and pushed him against his shoulder making him fall towards the water. Dean wasn't prepared for that and grabbed at Haley to keep from falling but only managed to pull her with him into the water. Both laughed when they emerged from water. Dean splashed more water her way and soon a back and forth water fight began. Somewhere between the dunking and splashing they moved closer to one another. Haley found herself face to face with Dean holding her around the waist. Their laughter died down as they stared at each other. Dean didn't let go of her, instead he moved closer not breaking their stare until his mouth covered hers. Haley closed her eyes and just surrendered to his touch._

___#######_

___Sam looked up from the stack of papers in front of him to Dean who was sitting at the table still paging through books and making notes. Something was up with Dean Sam thought he's never into research like this._

_"__Hey Dean, wanna go get something to eat?" he asked _

_"__No, you can bring something back with you" Dean answered not even looking up. Sam was totally taken by surprise_

_"__You sure, there could be hot girls to flirt with?" Sam tried again but only got a dirty look from Dean. _

_"__Okay then, see you later" he announced getting up. With a last look to Dean, Sam shook his head and exited the room. He didn't feel like searching for a place to eat so instead he drove to the cafe they were at earlier. Sam parked the Impala in front of the cafe. There were a couple of people sitting at tables but it wasn't that busy and Sam made his way to the counter. The girl behind it smiled as she stepped closer to him 'Your loss Dean' Sam thought smiling back_

_"__What can I get you?" she asked cooing _

_"__Do you have a take away menu?" Sam asked _

_"__Everything on the menu is take away" she answered leaning forward on the counter, handing Sam the menu._

_"__Thanks" Sam answered taking a look at it before ordering_

_"__Nice car" someone said next to Sam seizing his attention. Sam turned to the two guys mentioning to the Impala standing outside_

_"__Thanks" Sam answered with a smile_

_"__Lucas" he said holding his hand out to Sam_

_"__Jake" the other said doing the same_

_"__Sam" he answered shaking their hands_

_"__Such a classic" Lucas announced and Jake nodded_

_"__Yeah it is and it got rebuild only a few months ago" Sam answered proudly_

_"__We had a friend with the same car, he loved that thing" Jake announced with a slight laugh_

_"__Really?" Sam questioned. Impala's were rare to begin with but a guy loving it too was rarer. And then there was the question of Dean's mood, making Sam even more curious_

_"__Yeah, you remember Luke; he was here a few years back, dated Hales for a while and then just disappeared" Jake continued, Lucas nodded before answering_

_"__Dean" Lucas said only the name_

_"__That's it, Dean. Nice guy wondered what happened to him" Jake continued not noticing Sam's surprised expression._

_"__Don't know but Hales was heartbroken when he left. Oh well. You move here recently?" Lucas said turning his attention back to Sam_

_"__Oh no, just in town for a few days" Sam answered_

_"__Your order sir" the girl behind the counter announced handing Sam the brown bag. Sam handed her the money with a smile_

_"__Nice to meet you Sam, see you around" Jake said, Lucas nodded before they disappeared into the kitchen. Sam took the bag nodded to the girl and left. Oh Dean is so busted he thought getting into the Impala._

___San opened the door to the motel room to find Dean still sitting in the same spot as he did when Sam left. Sam just shook his head and placed the bag on the table._

_"__I like this town, everyone is so friendly" Sam announced but Dean didn't look at him. Sam noticed and continued_

_"__I met the nicest guys at that cafe we went to today" Still no reaction so he kept going_

_"__Lucas and Jake . . ." Sam could see Dean stiffen and try to cover it_

_"__Dean!" Sam asked loudly to get his attention_

_"__Yeah, what?" He finally reacted looking at Sam_

_"__You've been here before, people know you around here, you dated a friend of theirs" Sam in lighted him_

_"__It was a long time ago Sammy, drop it" Dean said turning his attention back to the papers in front of him_

_"__No Dean, what happened? You never stay at a place if there's not a hunt. You get aggravated and annoyed when we stay in one place for too long. And yet here's people who called you a friend, that doesn't happen in a few days Dean" Sam asked taking a seat across from Dean. Dean let out a heavy sigh before looking up at Sam who was clearly waiting for an explanation _

_"__Okay your right, I was here before. About two years ago I was here on a job, I thought it was gonne be the usual salt and burn to get rid of the spirit but it turned out to be complicated when I got here. The spirit was on a recruiting mission of sorts so it took longer to figure out which spirit did what. Anyway I stayed awhile and got to know the people, made friends met this girl. And when the job was done I stayed, it was summer break so I though why not. We hung out became close" Dean started to explain_

_"__You fell in love with her" Sam stated, Dean nodded slowly_

_"__So what happened?" Sam pushed_

_"__She got . . . . Attached too I guess." Dean said smiling at the thought_

_"__Our job . . . it's too dangerous Sammy, I wanted her to stay save" he continued_

_"__So you left?" Sam added, Dean nodded_

_"__Do you still have feelings for her?" Sam asked when Dean didn't continue. Dean didn't look at him, stared at the floor instead. After a short silence he finally spoke_

_"__Yeah"_

___######_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who had read and replied to all my stories this past year. AND here on the Eve of a new one I hope to hear alot from you in the year to come. Happy New Year to you all. May all your Hopes, dreams and wished be forfulled this year.

M

* * *

**Remembering Hearts**

Part 2

Standing up from the bed Haley slowly walked downstairs, the whole house was so quiet. She had this big house and no one to share it with. It never bothered her before, she liked having her own place and doing what she wanted when she wanted but here now, walking through a house build for a big family she felt the ache in her heart worsen. With the sun setting in the distance, Haley took a glass and bottle of wine from the rack. She stopped at the bookcase, pulling out a black hardbound book before settling on the couch.

_Dean hung his jacket over the back of the chair before turning to Haley with a smile. His shirt was dirty and wet with sweat from working on his car the whole morning._

_"__If you touch me . . ." Haley warned but Dean only nudged closer holding his dirty hands out to her_

_"__You'll . . .?" Dean encouraged jokingly_

_"__Dean . . . don't you dare. You'll sleep on the couch tonight" Haley answered spinning around to run away from him. Dean let out a laugh before catching up with her and pinning her against the door. _

_"__I can live with that" he announced closing the gap between them and lightly kissing her on the mouth. Dean smiled at her when he moved back_

_"__I have to take a shower" he said pulling his shirt over his head, Haley just nodded_

_"__Wanna join me?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows. _

_"__Give me a sec, I'll just throw this in the washer" Haley said with a laugh taking the shirt from him_

_"__Oh I guess you'll want this too then" Dean said unbuttoning his jeans. Hale shook her head at his antics_

_"__Yeah give that too" she said holding out her hands. Dean handed her his pants before disappearing into the bathroom_

_"__Don't take too long" he yelled from down the hall. Haley threw the dirty clothes in the washer along with other washing when her eye caught the jacket over the chair 'That too' she thought picking it up. Clearing out the pockets she found a brown leather covered book. She frowned 'I've never seen this before' she thought opening it. She turned through the first couple of pages with a frown. It looked like diary entries and there were a few photographs. As she paged further the entries changed to names and numbers and dates, weird symbols covered a lot of the pages. Newspaper clippings were roughly inserted, some of them coordinated with strange and unreadable scribbling. Some of the entries were very old making Haley realise that the journal couldn't be Dean's. She copied some of the names, dates and entries._

_"__Hales you coming?" Haley dropped the book from her hand_

_"__Yeah, I'll be right there" she yelled back placing the book back in the pocket and hanging it back. She switched the washer on and ran down the hall to the bathroom._

_A few days later she eavesdropped on Dean talking to someone on the phone. She didn't want to snoop but it all sounded so interesting_

_"__What did my Dad say?" she heard Dean ask_

_"__No there's nothing in the journal, I checked. What do you think it could be?" he continued_

_"__Sorry Bobby, my best thought was a werewolf but the unicycle's not right and there's no indication that it could be vampires" he continued unaware of Haley's presence._

_"__Well if push comes you're gonna have to give geek boy a call." he said with a slight laugh_

_"__Yeah I know. Take care Bobby and say hi to my dad for me. Bye" She rushed away before Dean could spot her._

Haley poured the wine into her glass and opened the book on the table. Names, dates, newspaper articles and printed internet pages stared back at her. Haley found the piece of paper with the journal copies a couple of days after Dean had left. Intrigued with it all she started her own research and was surprised at what she found. She knew she didn't know it all and only scratched the surface. But from what she could figure out Dean, what he did was a noble thing. She wanted to know more but realised soon on that knowing too much or too little could be dangerous, so she buried the research but never really forgot about it. Knowing Dean was out there, doing what he did made her feel save. Just a shame he never knew she knew and understood if he only trusted her with the biggest part of him. Haley laid back against the couch pillows and placed her feet on the table, taking a sip from her glass. She sat there just staring into nothing as the darkness filled the room around her the only light coming from the kitchen.

___########_

Dean stopped the Impala in front of a big house. He glanced at a piece of paper in his hand making sure he got the right address. He really wanted to get out of his car and walk towards the front door but instead he slid down in his seat and just stared at the house.

"_I understand why you did what you did Dean. You're right, our job is . . . different than others, our lives are different and not everyone understands what we do. Look at Cassie for example" Sam started. Dean scoffed at the statement, after a short silence he looked at Sam _

"_But Haley's not Cassie" he announced getting up and grabbing his jacket_

"_See you later Sammy" Dean said closing the door behind him_

The minutes ticked by into an hour and still Dean didn't move. The house was dark making Dean think that maybe she wasn't even home. A few drops escaped from the heavens and he could hear the rumblings of the approaching storm in the distance. Still he didn't move, just let the minutes tick further away. Raindrops started crashing down more fiercely and from time to time the skies would light up with lightning. Without warning the heavens opened and rain poured down, the wind picked up making the tree and shrubbery leaves twirl up from the ground. Thunder and lightning mixed and inched closer. Dean sat up in the passenger side of his car with a frown

"What's with the weather?" he asked himself. Dean got out of his car and ran to the little porch. The wind howled around him and the raindrops hit him angrily as he took a deep breath before knocking hard on the door. It wasn't long before it was swung open to reveal Haley on the other side. She was surprised to find him on the other side of the door. Her eyes searched his for a second before standing aside for him to enter. Haley closed the door and Dean followed her to the bathroom where she handed him a towel. Without a word being spoken he dried himself before following her to the lounge. Candles were lighting the area in a hue of yellow light.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon" Haley finally talked

"I was hoping we could talk" Dean revealed. Haley turned to face him and waited for him to continue

"I know you probably hate me and I must be the last person you'd want to see" he continued after a short silence

"I don't hate you Dean." she answered softly. Dean frowned at her statement

"You don't?"

"I told you I loved you and you left. You didn't give me a worthy explanation and at first I was heartbroken but later on I understood. I just wished you'd trusted me" Haley continued

"But I did . . . I do trust you Hales" he said stepping closer to her

"Not enough to tell me what you did and why you couldn't stay." Haley said back picking the black book up and handing it to Dean. He threw the towel over the couch and took the book she held out to him. With a frown he opened it and slowly paged through it occasionally looking up at her.

"Where did you get this?" he asked surprised

"It's mine" she answered bluntly. The frown between his eyes deepened as he inhaled heavily

"You're . . . you're a hunter?" he finally managed to ask.

"No, but you are" she answered shaking her head

"I don't understand" Dean continued staring at her

"I found your journal once and I was intrigued by it. When you left . . . I did some research of my own and found some stuff. I don't know a lot but I know enough. I know what you do" she revealed. Dean stared at her in awe. He went there to tell her something or maybe everything but he never thought she would already know and understand. Dean closed the space between them and with a swift movement he pulled Haley to him and covered her mouth with his. Haley stiffened only for a second before surrendering to his warmth and touch completely. Dean pulled away from Haley only breaking apart for a second. With their eyes meeting in the dull light a slight smile played on his lips

"I love you" he said barely a whisper "And I'll never leave you again" his mouth covered hers. More words were unnecessary in those moments between them. There was no need for them to say what their hearts already knew, what their hearts remembered.


End file.
